


Whipped

by Kyungyeolie12



Category: EXO
Genre: Body Worship, Lotto did this to me, M/M, Smut, music video lotto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyungyeolie12/pseuds/Kyungyeolie12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo's favorite body is Chanyeol's even before Exordium. He wants his boyfriend plain and whipped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

Kyungsoo lets the whole fandom know last Exordium that out of all the members, Chanyeol has his favorite body. To boost the other's ego for his hard work or maybe because Chanyeol's body is really his favorite.

"Kyungsoo my abs is gone now" Chanyeol sighs. They were in a middle of a break of their MV shoot for their repackage. The smaller just eyes him, observing as he sulks like a puppy.

"Let me see?" Kyungsoo went near as his hand snakes inside Chanyeol's polo. Sliding his fingers passed the three unbuttoned sexy blue top. The latter's breath hitched feeling the touch to his untoned tum.

"Not here" as Chanyeol puts his hand, stopping the others touch. It's not that he doesn't like it but dancing with a hard on was never a good idea. 

"I'm too turned on to your focus scenes, oh what to do?" Kyungsoo said in a teasing voice faking a gasp by the end of the statement.

Chanyeol returns the look, making the atmosphere too intense for both of them and he thank god that his members are too busy checking their focus.

The smaller soothes him taking in the image of his boyfriend's face who's trying to resist his touch.   
Kyungsoo misses this, provoking the other that ends up Chanyeol digging in him, roughly and sexily. He's making the most out of the minutes given for break because later this night back home, all they would crave for is sleep rather than their sorry needy hormones.

"Chanyeol are you okay?" 

His eyes grew wide meeting their leader's eyes. Kyungsoo's back thankfully facing them as he slips out his hand carefully out of his boyfriend's polo still staring to the taller with a needy gaze.

"You look pale?" Junmyeon continues, as the whole group and crew now looking at him.

"I'm feeling abit.." he looks at Kyungsoo "unwell"

The room went silent as if everyone worries for him but the smaller's smirk in front of him gets him off. He wants to erase that smirk off by kissing him hard until they're breathless.

"I'll just take a toilet break, excuse me" walking fast with the smaller eyeing his boyfriend as his loose polo framing his broad shoulder that turns Kyungsoo on and he knows he needs to take care of himself too.

"What happen to Chanyeol?" Minseok asked. Kyungsoo shrugs

"I'll check" as he made his way to give a hand to his giant who seems to need it badly.

He comes in to the bathroom welcomed by Chanyeol with a ragged breath touching himself while sitting to the bathroom bowl. Kyungsoo comes near and sits to the lap of his needy boyfriend as he felt the tight grip in his milky white arm. Loving the grip, wanting it more tightened leaving marks dictating the other owns him. Kyungsoo's never innocent like what he always said in his interviews, he loves rough sex with his other half.

"Someone's extra needy" as he dips his head, kissing the other hard feeling their teeth clacking to each other. Kyungsoo kisses Chanyeol hard, too turned on with everything this comeback presents to him.

The music, the setting, the dance step, the tone of the other's voice and even his outfit. Everything throws Kyungsoo off to the cliff to satisfying his needs.  
Someone plays the music from the outside making Kyungsoo smile as he pecks Chanyeol and looking at him through a half lidded eyes. He smirks as the beat tingles his insides, turning him on, lowering himself kissing Chanyeol's jaw, to his neck that smells as manly as Chanyeol and kisses until he reaches the visible collarbone. His boyfriend lost alot of weight and him sulking about losing his abs just disappoints Kyungsoo.

He suck the other's nub as he tries to unbutton the polo only to be stopped by hands bigger than his. 

"No" he chokes out with a whine losing the suck as Kyungsoo looks up

"Why?" Chanyeol looks at him 

"My body's not toned anymore" Kyungsoo immediately shrugs Chanyeol's grip away as he unbuttons his polo and tugs him to stand up. He sits in the bathroom bowl loving how his level perfectly lets him leaving lingering kisses to the other's untoned tum. 

Kyungsoo takes his time not caring about the people who might be waiting for them.

He tugs the other's polo making Chanyeol lean as Kyungsoo sucks and kiss every part of him, letting the other feel how head over heels he is to his body.

"So sexy" Kyungsoo whispers as he sucks the skin in his tummy feeling the sides of Chanyeol now meaty enough to accomodate his grips that will leave a mark in it. He sucks it making sure to leave a hickey, licking it and admiring the reddish part building up. 

"I love it" as he kisses "I love every single part of you" 

Chanyeol could reach his high just by Kyungsoo showering him with love and worshipping his body. The taller moans as he felt Kyungsoo's lips kissing his bulge. 

"Fuck please, stop teasing" Chanyeol pleads 

"Stop skipping meals.." as Kyungsoo stands up, kissing the other sliding his hands to Chanyeol's body.

"Stop taking down the meals i prepare for you.." as he kisses him again. 

"Stop spitting your food" Chanyeol meets his boyfriend's eyes and he knows his boyfriend's serious. He pushes the other to sit in the bowl as he puts Chanyeol's hand to his pants letting him take it off for Kyungsoo as he does the same for the other.

"Who do you want to impress love?" As he sits and the raw friction making Chanyeol answer the question with a moan

Kyungsoo nibbles his favorite ear as he whispers

"It's only me, you have to impress by the end of the night.." as he hugs the other and kisses him deep while giving few tugs to Chanyeol's throbbing sex making his boyfriend moan non-stop. He spreads the taller's cum really well for they dont have a lube and Kyungsoo knows it will hurt so fucking much.

"I don't need your abs" as he lines up himself, feeling the tip in his entrance. "I need you.." he chokes as the taller's dick goes in him feeling the fullness inside. Kyungsoo lets out a series of screams with Chanyeol never forgetting to soothe the other's bottom despite the haze due to waves of pleasure. He settles for a minute letting the other adjust.

"Ahhh Chanyeol. Fuck me" Kyungsoo moans as Chanyeol stands up and leans the petite body to the bathroom wall and drills him fast, feeling the heat embracing his throbbing dick. They let out a series of moans in each other's ears loving how it sounds. 

Chanyeol fucks him, taking the favor back of giving him the pleasure of worshipping despite his untoned body. 

"Come on, was this the hardest you can do Park Chanyeol?" as the other lets out a growl and turns him, fucking him from the back,the pace never faltering with sweats rolling down their foreheads as he puts his arm to cage the other. He tilts his body to reach Kyungsoo's spot he knows so well making the other scream his name as if it's his favorite lyric. 

"Fuck" Chanyeol groans as he grips the other's arm knowing it will leave a mark after this hot session. The other moans with his face pushed on the wall, with his cries coming out, pleasured face feeling the pressure in his dick. 

"I love it when you gripped on me like this baby"

"I love it when everyone can see you marked me by your touch"

He tilts his head to the side and Chanyeol leaning down to kiss him with his thrust making his boy letting out gasps, choking to the air. Their kiss was messy with Chanyeol gasping feeling the hole sucking his dick signaling the other's about to cum. His mouth hangs open with Kyungsoo biting his lower lip with blood now tasted by both mouths. Chanyeol looks down to his dick drilling in and out of his boyfriend's hole as he thrust harder and harder until they reached their highs both moaning and exhausted to their little party.

They both gasping for air, helping themselves to catch their breath.

Despite the heavy body due to exhaustion they slid to their pants helping each other to tuck in. Kyungsoo kisses the taller again while he buttons Chanyeol's polo back leaving three still open. He can taste blood as he sucks it in until the bleeding stops and giving it a lick before leaning away.

"Lipstick Chateau" as he pecks his bottom lip again "Wine color" and Chanyeol lets out a laugh and tugs each other back to the set again

"Chanyeol, are you okay now?" Baekhyun asked while sitting with the other members eyeing him too.

"Yes i just needed a quick one" and the other smiles at him and resumes with a more satisfied body while dancing.


End file.
